ბრძოლა (Combat)
ამ სექციაში მოყვანილია წესები, რომლებიც საჭიროა თქვენი პერსონაჟებისა და ურჩხულების ბრძოლაში მონაწილეობისთვის, იქნება ეს ხანმოკლე შეტაკება თუ ხანგრძლივი კონფლიქტი ბრძოლის ველსა თუ . ამ სექციაში მოცემული წესი მოგემართებათ თქვენ, მოთამაშეს, ან DM-ს. DM მართავს ყველა ურჩხულსა და არამოთამაშის პერსონაჟს, რომელიც ბრძოლაში მონაწილებს, ყველა სხვა მოთამაშე კი საკუთარ პერსონაჟს აკონტროლებს. ბრძოლის მიმდევრობა თამაშში ბრძოლის ქაოსი რაუნდებისა და სვლების წრებრუნვას წარმოადგენს. * რაუნდი : რაუნდი თამაშის სამყაროს დაახლოებით 6 წამს წარმოადგენს. * სვლა : რაუნდის დროს ბრძოლის თითოეული მონაწილე ერთ სვლას იღებს. სვლების მიმდევრობა განისაზღვრება ბრძოლის დასაწყისში, როდესაც ყველა აგორებს . მას შემდეგ, რაც ყველა გააკეთებს სვლას, ბრძოლა შემდეგ რაუნდში გადადის, თუკი არცერთ მხარეს არ დაუმარცხებია მეორე. ნაბიჯ-ნაბიჯ ბრძოლის მიმდევრობა ასეთია: # განსაზღვრა. DM განსაზღვრავს, მოქმედებს თუ არა მოულოდნელობა ბრძოლის რომელიმე მონაწილეზე. #პოზიციების დადგენა. DM წყვეტს, სად არიან განლაგებულნი პერსონაჟები და ურჩხულები. მეთავგადასავლეების მარშირების მიმდევრობის ან ოთახსა თუ სხვა ლოკაციაზე მათი დადგენილი პოზიციების გათვალისწინებით DM ადგენს, თუ სად არიან მოწინაააღმდეგები — რა მიმართულებით და რამდენად შორს. # გაგორება. ბრძოლის თითოეული მონაწილე აგორებს ინიციატივას, რომლითაც განისაზღვრება მათი სვლების მიმდევრობა. #სვლების გაკეთება. ბრძოლის თითოეულ მონაწილეს ინიციატივის მიმდევრობის შესაბამისად ეძლევა სვლა. #შემდეგი რაუნდის დაწყება. როდესაც ბრძოლის თითოეული მონაწილე შეასრულებს თავის სვლას, რაუნდი მთავრდება. მე-4 საფეხური მეორდება მანამ, სანამ ბრძოლა არ შეწყდება. მოულოდნელობა (Surprise) ავანტიურისტთა ჯგუფი მალულად ეპარება ყაჩაღების ბანაკს და უეცრად უტევს მათ ხეებიდან გამოვარდნის შემდეგ. ჟელატინისებრი კუბი დილეგის დერეფანში ჩამოსრიალებს მეთავგადასავლეებისგან შეუმჩნევლად და ერთ-ერთ მათგანს ჩაითრევს. ამ სიტუაციებში ბრძოლის ერთ-ერთი მხარე მეორისადმი იძენს. DM წყვეტს, რომლისთვის შეიძლება იყოს სიტუაცია მოულოდნელი. თუკი მალულობას არცერთი მხარე არ შეეცდება, ისინი ავტომატურად შენიშნავენ ერთმანეთს. სხვა შემთხვევაში DM ერთმანეთს ადარებს დამალული არსებების შემოწმებებს მოწინააღმდეგეთა პასიური შემოწმებებს. ნებისმიერი პერსონაჟი ან ურჩხული, რომელიც ვერ შენიშნავს საფრთხეს, მოულოდნელობის ქვეშაა ბრძოლის დაწყებისას. თუკი თქვენზე მოულოდნელობა მოქმედებს, არ შეგიძლიათ ბრძოლის თქვენს პირველ სვლაზე მოძრაობისა თუ შესრულება, არც რეაქციების გამოვლენა ამ სვლის დასრულებამდე. ჯგუფის წევრზე შეიძლება მოქმედებდეს მოულოდნელობა, თუნდაც ის არ მოქმედებდეს ამ ჯგუფის სხვა წევრებზე. ინიციატივა (Initiative) ინიციატივა განსაზღვრავს ბრძოლის დროს სვლების მიმდევრობას. ბრძოლის დაწყებისას მისი ყველა მონაწილე ასრულებს ინიციატივის წყობაში საკუთარი ადგილის განსასაზღვრად. DM ერთ გაგორებას ახორციელებს იდენტური არსებების მთელი ჯგუფისთვის, ამიტომ ჯგუფის თითოეული წევრი ერთდროულად მოქმედებს. DM ბრძოლის მონაწილეებს ალაგებს უმაღლესი მაჩვენებლიდან უდაბლესისკენ. ეს ის მიმდევრობაა (ინიციატივის წყობა), რომლითაც ისინი იმოქმედებენი ყოველ რაუნდში. ინიციატივის წყობა უცვლელია რაუნდიდან რაუნდში. ფრის შემთხვევაში DM-ის მიერ მართვად არსებებში მიმდევრობას თვითონ DM განსაზღვრავს, მოთამაშეები კი მათი პერსონაჟების მიმდევრობას განსაზღვრავენ. თუკი ფრე ურჩხულსა და მოთამაშის პერსონაჟს შორისაა, მიმდევრობის განსაზღვრა აქაც DM-ს შეუძლია. შესაძლოა, მან საამისოდ პერსონაჟებსა და ურჩხულებს კიდევ ერთი d20 გააგორებინოს — უმაღლესი გაგორება პირველია. თქვენი სვლა *თქვენს სვლაზე შეგიძლიათ თქვენი შესაბამისი მანძილით გადაადგილება და მოქმედების შესრულება. *თქვენ წყვეტთ, ჯერ გადაადგილება გსურთ თუ მოქმედების შესრულება. *თქვენი სიჩქარე — რომელსაც ზოგჯერ თქვენი გადაადგილების სიჩქარე ეწოდება — თქვენი პერსონაჟის ფურცელზეა მითითებული. *ყველაზე ხშირი მოქმედებები, რომელთა შესრულებაც შეგიძლიათ, აღწერილია ამ სტატიის სექციაში „მოქმედებები ბრძოლის დროს“. *კლასის მრავალი მახასიათებელი და სხვა უნარები თქვენი მოქმედებისთვის დამატებითი არჩევანით უზრუნველგყოთ. *ამ სტატიის სექციაში „გადაადგილება და პოზიცია“ მოყვანილია თქვენი მოძრაობის/გადაადგილების წესები. *თქვენ არ ხართ ვალდებული, თქვენს სვლაზე საერთოდ რაიმე განახორციელოთ, იქნება ეს გადაადგილება თუ მოქმედება. *თუკი არ იცით, როგორ მოიქცეთ თქვენს სვლაზე, შეგიძლიათ, გამოიყენოთ ან მოქმედებები, როგორც ეს აღწერილია სექციაში „მოქმედებები ბრძოლის დროს“. ბონუს-მოქმედებები (Bonus Actions) *კლასების მრავალი მახასიათებელი, შელოცვები და სხვა უნარები თქვენს სვლაზე დამატებითი მოქმედების, , განხორციელების შესაძლებლობას გაძლევთ. *მაგალითად, ავაზაკის „ “ მას ბონუს-მოქმედების შესრულების საშუალებას აძლევს. *ბონუს-მოქმედების შესრულება მხოლოდ მაშინ შეგიძლიათ, როდესაც სპეციალური უნარში, შელოცვაში ან თამაშის სხვა მახასიათებელშია განსაზღვრული, რომ რაღაცის შესრულება შეგიძლიათ ბონუს-მოქმედების სახით. *სხვა მხრივ, თქვენ არ გაქვთ ბონუს-მოქმედებები. *თქვენს სვლაზე მხოლოდ ერთი ბონუს-მოქმედების შესრულება შეგიძლიათ, ამიტომ აუცილებლად უნდა აირჩიოთ, რომელი ბონუს-მოქმედების შესრულება გსურთ, თუკი თქვენთვის ერთზე მეტია ხელმისაწვდომი. *თქვენი გადასაწყვეტია, თქვენს სვლაზე როდის გამოიყენებთ ბონუს-მოქმედებას, გარდა იმ შემთხვევებისა, როდესაც ბონუს-მოქმედების შესრულების დრო მკაცრადაა მითითებული. ნებისმიერ რამ, რაც მოქმედების შესრულების უნარს გართმევთ, ასევე არ გაძლევთ ბონუს-მოქმედების შესრულების საშუალებას. სხვა აქტივობები თქვენს სვლაზე *თქვენი სვლა შეიძლება მოიცავდეს მრავალ ისეთ ჟესტსა თუ მოძრაობას, რომელსაც არც გადაადგილება სჭირდება და არც . *კომუნიკაცია ხელმისაწვდომობისამებრ შეგიძლიათ თქვენს სვლაზე, მოკლე გამონათქვამებითა და ჟესტებით. *გარდა ამისა, უფასოდ შეგიძლიათ ობიექტსა თუ გარემოს მახასიათებელთან ინტერაქციის მოხდება, იქნება ეს თქვენი მოქმედების თუ გადაადგილების დროს. *მაგალითად, შეგიძლიათ კარი გააღოთ მოძრაობისას, როდესაც მტრისკენ მიიწევთ, ან იარაღი იშიშვლოთ იმავე მოქმედების ნაწილად, რომლის დროსაც უტევთ. *თუკი მეორე ობიექტთან ინტერაქციაც გსურთ, საამისოდ თქვენი გამოყენება მოგიწევთ. *ზოგიერთ მაგიურ ნივთსა და სხვა სპეციალურ ობიექტს გამოსაყენებლად ყოველთვის მოქმედება სჭირდება, როგორც ეს მათ აღწრებში იქნება მითითებული. *შესაძლოა, DM-მა მოგთხოვოთ თქვენი მოქმედების განხორციელება ამ აქტივობებიდან ნებისმიერისთვის, როდესაც ის სპეციალურ მიდგომას საჭიროებს ან უჩვეულოდ დამაბრკოლებელია. *მაგალითად, შესაძლოა, DM-ს ლოგიკური მოლოდინი ჰქონდეს იმისა, რომ თქვენ მოქმედება დაგჭირდებათ გაჭედილი კარის გასაღებად ან ასაწევი ხიდის დასაწევი სახელის გადასატრიალებლად. რეაქციები (Reactions) *განსაზღვრული სპეციალური უნარები, შელოცვები და სიტუაციები გაძლევთ განსაკუთრებული მოქმედების — რეაქციის — შესრულების საშუალებას. *რეაქცია მყისიერი პასუხია რაიმე გამღიზიანებლის მიმართ, რომელიც შეიძლება თქვენს ან სხვის სვლაზე მოხდეს. * , რომელიც მოგვიანებითაა აღწერილი ამ სტატიაში, რეაქციის ყველაზე ხშირი ტიპია. *როდესაც რეაქციას იყენებთ, მისი ხელახალი გამოვლენა არ შეგიძლიათ თქვენი შემდეგი სვლის დაწყებამდე. *თუკი რეაქცია სხვა არსების სვლას აჩერებს, ამ არსებას სვლის გაგრძელება რეაქციის შემდეგ შეუძლია. გადაადგილება და პოზიცია ბრძოლისას პერსონაჟები და ურჩხულები მუდმივ მოძრაობაში არიან და ხშირად ისინი გადაადგილებასა და პოზიციას იყენებენ უპირატესობის მოსაპოვებლად. თქვენს სვლაზე თქვენი შესაბამისი მანძილით შეგიძლიათ გადაადგილება. თქვენი სიჩქარის ნებისმიერი წილით გამოყენება შეგიძლიათ თქვენს სვლაზე, როგორც ეს ქვემოთ მოყვანილ წესებში იქნება დაწვრილებით ახსნილი. თქვენი გადაადგილება შეიძლება მოიცავდეს ხტომას, ძვრომასა და ცურვას. გადაადგილების ამ სხვადასხვა სახის გამოყენება კომბინაციურადაა შესაძლებელია სიარულთან ერთად, ანუ ისინი თქვენს მთლიან გადაადგილებას წარმოადგენს. როგორც არ უნდა გადაადგილდეთ, უნდა გაითვალისწინოთ და თქვენი სიჩქარიდან გაქვითოთ თქვენი გადაადგილების თითოეული ნაწილი მანამ, სანამ ის არ ამოიწურება ან სანამ არ შეწყვეტთ გადაადგილებას. სვლის განაწილება თქვენს სვლაზე გადაადგილების ნაწილებად „დაშლა“ შეგიძლიათ სიჩქარის რაღაც ნაწილის ან მოქმედების შემდეგ გამოყენების გზით. მაგალითად, თუკი თქვენი სიჩქარე 30 ფუტია, შეგიძლიათ, 10 ფუტით გადაადგილდეთ, შეასრულოთ მოქმედება, შემდეგ კი კიდევ 20 ფუტით გადაადგილდეთ. შეტევებს შორის მოძრაობა თუკი ისეთ მოქმედებას ასრულებთ, რომელიც იარაღის ერთ შეტევაზე მეტს მოიცავს, თქვენი გადაადგილების კიდევ უფრო მეტად „დაშლაა“ შესაძლებელი ამ შეტევებს შორის გადაადგილების გზით. მაგალითად, მებრძოლს , რომელსაც „ “ მახასიათებლის მეშვეობით ორი შეტევის განხორციელება შეუძლია და რომლის სიჩქარეც 25-ია, შეუძლია, ჯერ 10 ფუტით გადაადგილდეს, განახორციელოს შეტევა, კიდევ 15 ფუტით გადაადგილდეს და კვლავ განახორციელოს შეტევა. სხვადასხვა სიჩქარის გამოყენება თუკი ერთ სიჩქარეზე მეტი გაქვთ, მაგალითად, სიარულის სიჩქარე და ფრენის სიჩქარე, თქვენი სვლის განმავლობაში ამ სიჩქარეებს შორის წინ და უკან „გადართვა“ შეგიძლიათ. ასეთი „გადართვისას“ გამოაკელით განვლილი მანძილი თქვენს ახალ სიჩქარეს. შედეგად მიიღებთ რიცხვს, რომელიც იმის მანიშნებელია, თუ კიდევ რამდენით შეგიძლიათ გადაადგილება. თუკი შედეგი 0 ან ნაკლებია, ამ სვლის განმავლობაში ახალი სიჩქარის გამოყენება არ შეგიძლიათ. მაგალითად, თუკი თქვენი სიჩქარე 30-ია, ფრენის სიჩქარე კი 60, რადგან ჯადოქარმა თქვენზე ფრენის შელოცვა დაკასტა, შეგიძლიათ, 20 ფუტი იფრინოთ, შემდეგ 10 იაროთ, შემდეგ კი ისევ 30 ფუტი იფრინოთ. რთული ლანდშატფი (Difficult Terrain) ბრძოლა იშვიათად მიმდინარეობს გაშიშვლებულ ოთახებსა თუ მოსწორებულ სიბრტყეებზე. მიმოფანტული ქვებით სავსე გამოქვაბულები, ბუჩქნარით სავსე ტყეები, არასანდო კიბეები — ტიპური ბრძოლის გარემო შეიცავს. რთულ ლანდშაფტზე 1 ფუტით გადაადგილება დამატებით 1 ფუტი გიჯდებათ. ეს წესი მაშინაც მოქმედებს, თუკი სივრცეში რამდენიმე რაღაც მიიჩნევა რთულ ლანდშაფტად. დაბალი ავეჯი, ნანგრევები, ჯაგნარი, ციცაბო კიბეები, თოვლი და წყალმარჩხი ჭაობები რთული ლანდშაფტის რამდენიმე მაგალითიად. რთულ ლანდშაფტად მიიჩნევა აგრეთვე სხვა არსების სივრცე, იქნება ის მტრულად განწყობილი თუ არა. განრთხმულობა (Being Prone) ბრძოლის მონაწილეები ხშირად ეცემიან მიწაზე. თამაშში მათ ამ მდგომარეობას განრთხმულობა ეწოდება. განრთხმა სურვილისამებრაც შეგიძლიათ თქვენი სიჩქარის დახარჯვის გარეშე, თუმცა ადგომას უფრო მეტი ძალისხმევა სჭირდება: ადგომა გიჯდებათ თქვენი სიჩქარის ნახევრის ტოლი გადაადგილება. მაგალითად, თუკი თქვენი სიჩქარე 30-ია, ასადგომად თქვენი გადაადგილების 15 ფუტის დახარჯვა მოგიწევთ. ადგომა არ შეგიძლიათ, თუკი საკმარისი გადაადგილება არ გაქვთ დარჩენილი ან თუკი თქვენი სიჩქარე 0-ია. განრთხმულობისას გადასაადგილებლად თქვენ ხოხვა გიწევთ ან ისეთი მაგიის გამოყენება, როგორიცაა, ვთქვათ, ტელეპორტაცია. ხოხვით გადაადგილებისას თითოეული განვლილი ფუტი დამატებითი 1 ფუტი გიჯდებათ. შესაბამისად, ხოხვის თითოეული ფუტი თქვენი გადაადგილების 3 ფუტი გიჯდებათ. სხვა არსებების გარშემო გადაადგილება თქვენ შეგიძლიათ არამტრულად განწყობილი არსების სივრცის გავლით გადაადგილება. ამის საპირისპიროდ, მტრულად განწყობილი არსების სივრცეში გადაადგილება მხოლოდ იმ შემთხვევაში ძალგიძთ, თუკი არსება თქვენზე მინიმუმ ორი ზომით უფრო დიდი ან ფატარაა. გახსოვდეთ, რომ სხვა არსების სივრცე თქვენთვის . განურჩევლად იმისა, არსება მტერია თუ მოკავშირე, თქვენი სვლის მის სივრცეში სურვილისამებრ დასრულება არ შეგიძლიათ. თუკი მტრულად განწყობილი არსების ხელის გაწვდენის მანძილს დატოვებთ, თქვენ მისი პროვოცირებას იწვევთ, როგორც ეს მოგვიანებითაა ახსნილი ამ სექციაში. ფრენით გადაადგილება მფრინავი არსებები მობილურობის მრავალ უპირატესობებს ფლობენ, მაგრამ ისინი აგრეთვე ჩამოვარდნის საფრთხის წინაშე არიან. იმ შემთხვევაში, თუ მფრინავი არსება იძულებით , მისი სიჩქარე 0-მდე შემცირდება ან სხვა მხრივ შეეზღუდება მოძრაობის უნარი, ის ვარდება, თუკი არ აქვს ლივლივის უნარი ან თუ მას არ დაიჭერს მაგია, მაგალითად, ფრენის შელოცვა. არსების ზომა თითოეული არსება სივრცის სხვადასხვა მოცულობას იკავებს. ზომების კატეგორიების ცხრილში ნაჩვენებია, რამდენად დიდ სივრცეს აკონტროლებს ცალკეული ზომის არსება ბრძოლაში. ხშირად ობიექტებზეც მსგავსი ზომითი კატეგორიები ვრცელდება. სივრცე არსების სივრცე არის არა მისი ფიზიკური განზომილებების გამოხატულება, არამედ ბრძოლის დროს მის მიერ ეფექტურად კონტროლირებადი არე ფუტებში. მაგალითად, ტიპური არსება სიგანეშ 5 ფუტი სულაც არ არის, მაგრამ ის ამდენად ფართო სივრცეს აკონტროლებს. თუკი საშუალო ჰობგობლინი 5 ფუტის სიგანის გასასვლელში დგას, სხვა არსებების არ შეუძლიათ მასში გავლა, თუკი ჰობგობლინი არ დართავს ნებას. არსების სივრცე აგრეთვე გამოხატავს იმ არეს, რომელიც მას სჭირდება ეფექტურად საბრძოლველად. სწორედ ამიტომ, არსებობს ლიმიტი იმისა, თუ რამდენ არსებას შეუძლია ბრძოლაში სხვა არსების გარშემორტყმა. საშუალო ზომის კომბატანტების შემთხვევაში, 5 ფუტის რადიუსში ერთი არსების გარშემო 8 არსებს დატევაა შესაძლებელი. ვინაიდან უფრო დიდი არსებები უფრო მეტ სივრცესაც იკავებენ, უფრო ცოტა მათგანია საჭირო არსების გარს შემოსარტყმელად. თუკი ოთხი არსება საშუალო ან უფრო მცირე ზომის არსების გარშემო მოგროვდება, მცირეოდენი ადგილიღა თუ დარჩება ვინმესთვის. ამის საპირისპიროდ, არსების გარშემორტყმა 20 საშუალო არსებას შეუძლია. უფრო პატარა სივრცეში ჩატევა არსებას შეუძლია, ჩაეტიოს/გაეტიოს იმ სივრცეში, რომელიც საკმარისად დიდია მასზე ერთი ზომით უფრო პატარა არსებისთვის. ამგვარად, არსებას შეუძლია, გაეტიოს გასასვლელში, რომელიც მხოლოდ 5 ფუტის სიგანისაა. ამ სივრცეში გავლისას არსებას ყოველ განვლილ ფუტზე დამატებით 1 ფუტი ეხარჯება და ის ასრულებს და . უფრო პატარა ზომის სივრცეში მყოფი არსებების წინააღმდეგ შეტევითი გაგორებები სრულდება. მოქმედებები ბრძოლის დროს როდესაც თქვენს სვლაზე ახორციელებთ, შეგიძლიათ, ის იყოს ქვემოთ ჩამოთვლილთაგან რომელიმე, კლასითა თუ სპეციალური მახასიათებლით მიღებული ან თქვენ მიერ იმპროვიზებული. მრავალ მოქმედების ვარიანტები თავის სტატების ბლოკში უწერია. როდესაც ისეთ მოქმედებას აღწერთ, რომელიც არაა განხილული წესებში, DM წყვეტს, შესაძლებელია თუ არა ამ მოქმედების შესრულება და რა ტიპის გაგორება დაგჭირდებათ საამისოდ (თუკი დაგჭირდებათ), რათა გადაწყდეს მისი წარმატება/წარუმატებლობის საკითხი. შეტევა (Attack) ბრძოლის დროს ყველაზე ხშირი მოქმედება , იქნება ეს ხმლის მოქნევა, მშვილდიდან ისრის გასროლა თუ მუშტი-კრივი. ამ მოქმედების გამოყენებით თქვენ ახორციელებთ ერთ ან შეტევას. იხილეთ „შეტევის განხორციელების“ სექცია შეტევების განმსაზღვრელი წესებისთვის. ზოგიერთი მახასიათებელი, როგორიცაა, მაგალითად, მებრძოლის „ “, ამ მოქმედებით ერთზე მეტი შეტევის განხორციელების საშუალებას გაძლევთ. შელოცვის დაკასტვა (Cast a Spell) , მაგალითად, ჯადოქრებსა და ქურუმებს , აგრეთვე მრავალ ურჩხულს, აქვთ წვდომა და მათი გამოყენება შეუძლიათ ბრძოლაში. თითოეულ შელოცვას აქვს, რომელიც განსაზღვრავს, რა სჭირდება შემლოცველს შელოცვის გამოსაყენებლად: , , , წუთები ან თუნდაც საათები. შესაბამისად, შელოცვის დაკასტვა აუცილებლად მოქმედება არ არის. თუმცა შელოცვების უმეტესობას დაკასტვის დრო 1 მოქმედება აქვს, ამიტომ შემლოცველები ბრძოლის დროს ხშირად იყენებენ თავიანთ მოქმედებებს ასეთი შელოცვების დასაკასტად. გარბენი (Dash) როდესაც გარბენის მოქმედებას ახორციელებთ, ამ სვლაზე დამატებით გადაადგილებას იძენთ. ეს ზრდა თქვენი სიჩქარის ტოლია ნებისმიერი მოდიფიკატორების დამატების შემდეგ. მაგალითად, 30 ფუტის სიჩქარით თქვენ 60 ფუტის გავლა შეგიძლიათ თქვენს სვლაზე, თუკი გარბენს გამოიყენებთ. თქვენი სიჩქარის ნებისმიერი ზრდა თუ შემცირება იმავე რაოდენობით ცვლის დამატებით გადაადგილებას. თუკი, ვთქვათ, თქვენი 30 ფუტის სიჩქარე 15 ფუტამდე შემცირდა, ამ სვლაზე გარბენის გამოყენებით მხოლოდ 30 ფუტით გადაადგილება შეგიძლიათ (15 + 15). დახსნა (Disengage) თუკი დახნის მოქმედებას გამოიყენებთ, თქვენი მოძრაობა არ იწვევს პროვოცირებას ამ სვლის ბოლომდე. ცრუმოძრაობა (Dodge) როდესაც მოქმედებას ახორციელებთ, თუ მთლიანად კონცენტრირდებით შეტევების აცილებაზე. თქვენი შემდეგი სვლის დაწყებამდე თქვენკენ მომართული ნებისმიერი ხორციელდება, თუკი შემტევის დანახვა შეგიძლიათ, თქვენ კი ასრულებთ. ამ უპირატესობებს კარგავთ, თუკი უუნარო გახდებით ან თუ თქვენი სიჩქარე 0-მდე დაეცემა. დახმარება (Help) შეგიძლიათ, სხვა არსებას დაეხმაროთ გარკვეული საქმის შესრულებაში. დახმარების მოქმედების განხორციელებისას არსება, რომელსაც ეხმარებით, ასრულებს შემდეგ იმ საქმის შესასრულებლად, რაშიც ეხმარებით, თუკი შემოწმება თქვენი შემდეგი სვლის დაწყებამდე მოხდება. ალტერნატიულად, შეგიძლიათ, კეთილგანწყობილ არსებას დაეხმაროთ იმ არსებისთვის შეტევაში, რომელიც თქვენგან 5 ფუტშია. თქვენ ცრუ შეტევას ახორციელებთ, ყურადღებას ატანინებთ სამიზნეს ან სხვაგვარად ახერხებთ თქვენი მოკავშირის შეტევის ეფექტურობის გაზრდას. თუკი მოკავშირე სამიზნეს თქვენს შემდეგ სვლამდე შეუტევს, პირველი განხორციელდება. დამალვა (Hide) დამალვის მოქმედების შესრულებისას დასამალად უნდა განახორციელოთ დამალვის წესების შესაბამისად. წარმატების შემთხვევაში განსაზღვრულ უპირატესობებს იძენთ, როგორც ეს მოგვიანებითაა აღწერილი ამ სტატიის სექციაში „უხილავი თავდამსხმელები და სამიზნეები“. მზადყოფნა (Ready) ზოგჯერ გსურთ, უეცრად შეახტეთ მოწინააღმდეგეს ან მოქმედებამდე რაიმე განსაზღვრულ წინაპირობას დაელოდოთ. ამის გასაკეთებლად თქვენს სვლაზე უნდა განახორციელოთ მზადყოფნის მოქმედება, რომელიც თქვენი რეაქციის გამოყენებით მოქმედების საშუალებას გაძლევთ თქვენი შემდეგი სვლის დაწყებამდე. პირველ ყოვლისა, უნდა გადაწყვიტოთ, რა აღქმადი წინაპირობა გამოიწვევს თქვენს რეაქციას. შემდეგ ირჩევთ მოქმედებას, რომელსაც შეასრულებთ ამ წინაპირობის შესრულებისთანავე, ან მის საპასუხოდ თქვენი სიჩქარის შესაბამის გადაადგილების. ამის მაგალითებს შორისაა: „თუკი გობლინი ლიუკზე დადგება, მის გამღებ ბერკეტს მოვქაჩავ“ და „თუკი გობლინი მომიახლოვდება, გავიწევი“. წინაპირობის შესრულების შემდეგ შეგიძლიათ ან მომენტალურად გამოიყენოთ რეაქცია ან უგულებელყოთ ეს წინაპირობა. გახსოვდეთ, რომ რაუნდის განმავლობაში მხოლოდ ერთი რეაქციის გამოყენება შეგიძლიათ. როდესაც მზადყოფნაში გაქვთ შელოცვა, თქვენ მას ჩვეულებრივ კასტავთ, მაგრამ აკავებთ მის ენერგიას, რომელსაც თქვენი რეაქციით ათავისუფლებთ წინაპირობის შესრულების შემდეგ. მზადყოფნაში გამოსაყენებლად შელოცვის დაკასტვის დრო აუცილებლად 1 მოქმედება უნდა იყოს, შელოცვის მაგიის შეკავებას კი კონცენტრაცია სჭირდება. თუკი თქვენი კონცენტრაცია გაწყდება, შელოცვა იფანტება ყოველგვარი ეფექტის გარეშე. მაგალითად, თუკი კონცენტრირებული ხართ ქსელის შელოცვაზე და მზადყოფნის მოქმედებისთვის ამზადებთ მგრგვინავ ლესულს , ქსელის შელოცვა მთავრდება, ხოლო თქვენი რეაქციით მგრგვინავი ლესულის მაგიის გამოთავისუფლებამდე ზიანის მიღების შემთხვევაში შეიძლება კონცენტრაციაც გაწყდეს. ძებნა (Search) ძებნის მოქმედების შესრულებისას თქვენ მთელი ყურადღება რაიმეს მოძებნისკენაა მიქცეული. ამ ძებნის ბუნებიდან გამომდინარე DM-მა შეიძლება გთხოვოთ ან . ობიექტის გამოყენება ჩვეულებრივ, ობიექტთან ინტერაქცია სხვა რაღაცის კეთების დროს შეგიძლიათ, მაგალითად, როდესაც შეტევისას ხმალს იშიშვლებთ. როდესაც ობიექტი გამოსაყენებლად მოქმედებას საჭიროებს, თქვენ „ობიექტის გამოყენების“ მოქმედებას ახორციელებთ. ეს მოქმედება მაშინაც გამოსადეგია, როდესაც თქვენს სვლაზე ერთზე მეტ ობიექტთან გსურთ ინტერაქცია. ;მოქმედების იმპროვიზაცია შესაძლოა, თქვენმა პერსონაჟმა ისეთი რაღაც გააკეთოს, რაც ამ სექციის მოქმედებების ჩამონათვალში არ არის, მაგალითად, კარების ჩამონგრევა, მტრების დაშნება, მაგიურ დაცვებში სისუსტეების შემჩნევა და მტრისთვის მოლაპარაკების შეთავაზება. თქვენ მიერ შესრულებადი მოქმედებებისთვის ერთადერთი შეზღუდვა თქვენი წარმოსახვა და თქვენი პერსონაჟის . თქვენი იმპროვიზაციების შთაგონებისთვის იხილეთ უნარების მაჩვენებლების აღწერები „თითოეული უნარის გამოყენების“ სექციაში. როდესაც ისეთი მოქმედებას ასრულებთ, რომელიც წესებში არსადაა აჭერილი, თქვენი DM წყვეტს, შესაძლებელია თუ არა ამ მოქმედების განხორციელება და რისი გაგორებაა საჭირო (თუკი საჭიროა) მისი წარმატება/წარუმატებლობის განსასაზღვრად. შეტევის განხორციელება როდესაც ურტყამთ მეტოქეს, შორიდან ისვრით იარაღს ან შელოცვის ნაწილის სახით ასრულებთ , შეტევას მარტივი სტრუქტურა აქვს. 1. აირჩიეთ სამიზნე. აირჩიეთ სამიზნე თქვენი შეტევის რადიუსის ფარგლებში: არსება, ობიექტი ან ლოკაცია. 2. დაადგინეთ მოდიფიკატორები. DM განსაზღვრავს, აქვს თუ არა არსებას და ან ხომ არ უნდა შეასრულოთ შეტევა სამიზნის წინააღმდეგ. მეტიც, შელოცვებმა, სპეციალურმა უნარებმა და სხვა ეფექტებმა შეიძლება გარკვეული ჯარიმა ან ბონუსი დააწესოს თქვენს შეტევით გაგორებაზე. 3. განახორციელეთ შეტევა. თქვენ შეტევით გაგორებას ასრულებთ. მორტყმის შემთხვევაში, აგორებთ ზიანს, თუკი ცალკეულ შეტევაზე არ მოქმედებს რაიმე წესები, რომლებიც სხვაგვარად განსაზღრავს მას. ზოგიერთი შეტევა ზიანთან ერთად ან მის ნაცვლად სპეციალურ ეფექტებს იწვევს. თუკი ოდესმე კითხვის ნიშნის ქვეშ დადგება საკითხი იმისა, თქვენ მიერ განხორციელებადი რაღაც შეტევად მიიჩნევა თუ არა, წესი მარტივია: თუკი ასრულებთ, თქვენ შეტევას ახორციელებთ. შეტევითი გაგორება (Attack roll) შეტევის განხორციელებისას თქვენი განსაზღვრავს, ხვდება თუ არა შეტევა მოწინააღმდეგეს. შეტევითი გაგორების შესასრულებლად გააგოროთ d20 და დაუმატეთ შესაბამისი მოდიფიკატორები. თუკი გაგორებისა და მოდიფიკატორების ჯამი უდრის ან აღემატება სამიზნის აბჯრის კლასს (AC), შეტევა მას ხვდება. პერსონაჟის AC განისაზღვრება მისი შექმნის დროს, AC კი მისი სტატების ბლოკშია მითითებული. გაგორების მოდიფიკატორები როდესაც პერსონაჟი ახორციელებს, ამ გაგორების ორი ყველაზე ხშირი მოდიფიკატორია და პერსონაჟის გაწაფულობის ბონუსი . როდესაც ურჩხული ასრულებს , ის იყენებს მისი სტატების ბლოკში წარმოდგენილ მოდიფიკატორს. ;უნარის მოდიფიკატორი უნარის მოდიფიკატორი, რომელიც გამოიყენება შეტევისას, არის ძალა , ხოლო შეტევის უნარის მოდიფიკატორია სიმარჯვე . იარაღები, რომლებსაც ან მახასიათებელი აქვთ, ამ წესს არ ემორჩილებიან. შეტევითი გაგორება ზოგიერთ შელოცვასაც სჭირდება. შელოცვით შეტევის უნარის მოდიფიკატორი დამოკიდებულია შემლოცველის . ;გაწაფულობის ბონუსი შეტევით გაგორებას თქვენს გაწაფულობის ბონუსს უმატებთ მაშინ, როდესაც იმ იარაღით უტევთ, რომელშიც ხართ, აგრეთვე მაშინ, როდესაც შელოცვით ახორციელებთ შეტევას. 1-ის ან 20-ის გაგორება ზოგჯერ იღბალი ბრძოლის მონაწილეს უღიმის ან სრულიად ტოვებს, რის გამოც შეიძლება, ახალბედამ სამიზნეს მოარტყას, ვეტერანმა კი ააცილოს. თუკი შეტევისთვის გაგორებულ d20-ზე დაჯდება 20, შეტევა ხვდება განურჩევლად ნებისმიერი მოდიფიკატორებისა თუ სამიზნის აბჯრის კლასის. ამას ეწოდება, რაც ახსნილია სტატიაში „ზიანი და განკურნება“. თუკი შეტევისთვის გაგორებულ d20-ზე დაჯდება 1, შეტევა სცდება განურჩევლად ნებისმიერი მოდიფიკატორებისა თუ სამიზნის აბჯრის კლასის. უხილავი თავდამსხმელები და სამიზნეები ბრძოლის მონაწილეები ხშირად ცდილობენ, მტრისთვის შეუმჩნეველნი იყვნენ, რისთვისაც ისინი იმალებიან, უჩინრობის შელოცვას კასტავენ ან სიბნელეში საფრდებიან. როდესაც ისეთ სამიზნეს უტევთ, რომლის დანახვაც არ შეგიძლიათ, თქვენ გაქვთ . ეს ჭეშმარიტია მაშინაც, როდესაც სამიზნის ადგილმდებარეობის გამოცნობას ცდილობთ, და მაშინაც, როდესაც უმიზნებთ ისეთ არსებას, რომლის ხმაც გესმით, მაგრამ რომელსაც ვერ ხედავთ. თუკი არსება იმ ადგილას არაა, სადაც დაუმიზნეთ, თქვენ ავტომატურად აცილებთ, თუმცა DM, როგორც წესი, მხოლოდ იმას ამბობს, რომ შეტევა აცდა, და არ ამხელს იმას, გამოიცანით თუ არა სამიზნის ადგილმდებარეობა ზუსტად. როდესაც არსება ვერ გხედავთ, თქვენ გაქვთ მის წინააღმდეგ განხორციელებულ . თუკი შეტევის განხორციელებისას დამალული ხართ — ვერ გხედავენ და თქვენი ხმა არ ესმით — თქვენ გასცემთ თქვენს ადგილმდებარეობას განურჩევლად იმისა, მოარტყამთ თუ არა შეტევას. შორეული შეტევები (Ranged Attacks) შესრულებისას თქვენ ისვრით მშვილდით ან არბალეტით, ტყორცნით ნაჯახს ან სხვაგვარად გზავნით ნებისმიერი სახის სატყორცნ იარაღს შორს მდგარი მტრისკენ. ზოგი ურჩხული კუდიდან გაისვრის ეკლებს. შორეული შეტევებით სრულდება აგრეთვე მრავალი . მანძილი (Range) განხორციელება მხოლოდ განსაზღვრული მანძილის ფარგლებში მყოფი სამიზნეების წინააღმდეგაა შესაძლებელი. თუკი შორეულ შეტევას, მაგალითად, შელოცვით განხორციელებულს, ერთი მანძილი აქვს, არ შეგიძლიათ მის იქით მყოფი სამიზნისადმი შეტევის განხორციელება. ზოგიერთ შორეულ შეტევას, მაგალითად, და განხორციელებულს, ორი მანძილი აქვს. უფრო მცირე რიცხვი ჩვეული მანძილია, დიდი რიცხვი კი — შორი მანძილი. თქვენ ახორციელებთ, თუკი სამიზნე ჩვეულ მანძილს იქითაა, შორ მანძილს იქით მყოფი სამიზნის შეტევა კი არ შეგიძლიათ. შორეული შეტევები ხელჩართული ბრძოლისას დამიზნება უფრო რთულია, როდესაც მტერი თქვენს გვერდით დგას. როდესაც შორეულ შეტევას ახორციელებთ იარაღით, შელოცვით ან რაიმე სხვა გზით, თქვენ გაქვთ , თუკი თქვენგან 5 ფუტის რადიუსში მტრულად განწყობილი არსება, რომელსაც თქვენი დანახვა შეუძლია და რომელიც არ არის უუნარო . ახლო შეტევები (Melee Attacks) Used in hand-to-hand combat, a melee attack allows you to attack a foe within your reach. A melee attack typically uses a handheld weapon such as a sword, a warhammer, or an axe. A typical monster makes a melee attack when it strikes with its claws, horns, teeth, tentacles, or other body part. A few spells also involve making a melee attack. Most creatures have a 5-foot reach and can thus attack targets within 5 feet of them when making a melee attack. Certain creatures (typically those larger than Medium) have melee attacks with a greater reach than 5 feet, as noted in their descriptions. Instead of using a weapon to make a melee weapon attack, you can use an unarmed strike: a punch, kick, head-butt, or similar forceful blow (none of which count as weapons). On a hit, an unarmed strike deals bludgeoning damage equal to 1 + your Strength modifier. You are proficient with your unarmed strikes. გამოჭერითი შეტევები (Opportunity Attacks) In a fight, everyone is constantly watching for a chance to strike an enemy who is fleeing or passing by. Such a strike is called an opportunity attack. You can make an opportunity attack when a hostile creature that you can see moves out of your reach. To make the opportunity attack, you use your reaction to make one melee attack against the provoking creature. The attack occurs right before the creature leaves your reach. You can avoid provoking an opportunity attack by taking the Disengage action. You also don't provoke an opportunity attack when you teleport or when someone or something moves you without using your movement, action, or reaction. For example, you don't provoke an opportunity attack if an explosion hurls you out of a foe's reach or if gravity causes you to fall past an enemy. ორი იარაღით ბრძოლა (Two-Weapon Fighting) When you take the Attack action and attack with a light melee weapon that you're holding in one hand, you can use a bonus action to attack with a different light melee weapon that you're holding in the other hand. You don't add your ability modifier to the damage of the bonus attack, unless that modifier is negative. If either weapon has the thrown property, you can throw the weapon, instead of making a melee attack with it. ;შეჯიბრებები ბრძოლაში Battle often involves pitting your prowess against that of your foe. Such a challenge is represented by a contest. This section includes the most common contests that require an action in combat: grappling and shoving a creature. The DM can use these contests as models for improvising others. შებოჭვა (Grappling) When you want to grab a creature or wrestle with it, you can use the Attack action to make a special melee attack, a grapple. If you're able to make multiple attacks with the Attack action, this attack replaces one of them. The target of your grapple must be no more than one size larger than you and must be within your reach. Using at least one free hand, you try to seize the target by making a grapple check instead of an attack roll: a Strength (Athletics) check contested by the target's Strength (Athletics) or Dexterity (Acrobatics) check (the target chooses the ability to use). You succeed automatically if the target is incapacitated. If you succeed, you subject the target to the grappled condition. The condition specifies the things that end it, and you can release the target whenever you like (no action required). Escaping a Grapple. A grappled creature can use its action to escape. To do so, it must succeed on a Strength (Athletics) or Dexterity (Acrobatics) check contested by your Strength (Athletics) check. Moving a Grappled Creature. When you move, you can drag or carry the grappled creature with you, but your speed is halved, unless the creature is two or more sizes smaller than you. არსებისთვის ხელის კვრა (Shoving a Creature) Using the Attack action, you can make a special melee attack to shove a creature, either to knock it prone or push it away from you. If you're able to make multiple attacks with the Attack action, this attack replaces one of them. The target must be no more than one size larger than you and must be within your reach. Instead of making an attack roll, you make a Strength (Athletics) check contested by the target's Strength (Athletics) or Dexterity (Acrobatics) check (the target chooses the ability to use). You succeed automatically if the target is incapacitated. If you succeed, you either knock the target prone or push it 5 feet away from you. საფარი (Cover) Walls, trees, creatures, and other obstacles can provide cover during combat, making a target more difficult to harm. A target can benefit from cover only when an attack or other effect originates on the opposite side of the cover. There are three degrees of cover. If a target is behind multiple sources of cover, only the most protective degree of cover applies; the degrees aren't added together. For example, if a target is behind a creature that gives half cover and a tree trunk that gives three-quarters cover, the target has three-quarters cover. ნახევარი საფარი (Half Cover) A target with half cover has a +2 bonus to AC and Dexterity saving throws. A target has half cover if an obstacle blocks at least half of its body. The obstacle might be a low wall, a large piece of furniture, a narrow tree trunk, or a creature, whether that creature is an enemy or a friend. სამი მეოთხედი საფარი (Three-Quarters Cover) A target with three-quarters cover has a +5 bonus to AC and Dexterity saving throws. A target has three-quarters cover if about three-quarters of it is covered by an obstacle. The obstacle might be a portcullis, an arrow slit, or a thick tree trunk. სრული საფარი (Total Cover) A target with total cover can't be targeted directly by an attack or a spell, although some spells can reach such a target by including it in an area of effect. A target has total cover if it is completely concealed by an obstacle. ზიანი და განკურნება ამხედრებული ბრძოლა (Mounted Combat) A knight charging into battle on a warhorse, a wizard casting spells from the back of a griffon, or a cleric soaring through the sky on a pegasus all enjoy the benefits of speed and mobility that a mount can provide. A willing creature that is at least one size larger than you and that has an appropriate anatomy can serve as a mount, using the following rules. Mounting and Dismounting Once during your move, you can mount a creature that is within 5 feet of you or dismount. Doing so costs an amount of movement equal to half your speed. For example, if your speed is 30 feet, you must spend 15 feet of movement to mount a horse. Therefore, you can’t mount it if you don’t have 15 feet of movement left or if your speed is 0. If an effect moves your mount against its will while you’re on it, you must succeed on a DC 10 Dexterity saving throw or fall off the mount, landing prone in a space within 5 feet of it. If you’re knocked prone while mounted, you must make the same saving throw. If your mount is knocked prone, you can use your reaction to dismount it as it falls and land on your feet. Otherwise, you are dismounted and fall prone in a space within 5 feet it. Controlling a Mount While you’re mounted, you have two options. You can either control the mount or allow it to act independently. Intelligent creatures, such as dragons, act independently. You can control a mount only if it has been trained to accept a rider. Domesticated horses, donkeys, and similar creatures are assumed to have such training. The initiative of a controlled mount changes to match yours when you mount it. It moves as you direct it, and it has only three action options: Dash, Disengage, and Dodge. A controlled mount can move and act even on the turn that you mount it. An independent mount retains its place in the initiative order. Bearing a rider puts no restrictions on the actions the mount can take, and it moves and acts as it wishes. It might flee from combat, rush to attack and devour a badly injured foe, or otherwise act against your wishes. In either case, if the mount provokes an opportunity attack while you’re on it, the attacker can target you or the mount. წყალქვეშა ბრძოლა (Underwater Combat) When adventurers pursue sahuagin back to their undersea homes, fight off sharks in an ancient shipwreck, or find themselves in a flooded dungeon room, they must fight in a challenging environment. Underwater the following rules apply. When making a melee weapon attack, a creature that doesn't have a swimming speed (either natural or granted by magic) has disadvantage on the attack roll unless the weapon is a dagger, javelin, shortsword, spear, or trident. A ranged weapon attack automatically misses a target beyond the weapon's normal range. Even against a target within normal range, the attack roll has disadvantage unless the weapon is a crossbow, a net, or a weapon that is thrown like a javelin (including a spear, trident, or dart). Creatures and objects that are fully immersed in water have resistance to fire damage. კატეგორია:თამაშის მექანიკა